The present invention relates in general to a coin tray, and more particularly to a protected coin tray for use with a gaming device that protects the player.
Gaming devices currently exist which preferably enable players to win awards. Whether the player wins a large or a small award, the gaming device includes a coin tray designed to receive or catch the award for easy retrieval by the player. These trays are preferably metal, so that the coins make a distinctive ringing sound when they strike the trays. This distinctive sound is attractive to players.
It should be appreciated that space in a gaming area of a casino is at a premium. Casinos generally place as many gaming devices as possible in the gaming area, providing a small amount of space for players to use the devices and for passerbys to pass.
Prior art gaming devices have extended coin trays which are generally higher off of the ground. However, gaming devices now include new machine configurations that are more ergonomic, including coin payout trays.
It should be appreciated that such metal coin trays that extend from a front surface of the gaming device may cause players to bang their shins or other body parts on the coin tray while playing the game. Further, passersby may bang their shins or other body parts on the tray in passing.
The present invention overcomes the above shortcomings by providing a protected coin tray for use with a gaming device that protects people such as players and passersby. The protected coin tray also protects the coin tray and the device itself from damage.
The gaming device includes a coin payout tray that is connected to and extends outwardly from a front surface of the gaming device. The coin tray has a generally rounded appearance when viewed from above. The coin tray includes a bottom wall and a side wall connected to the bottom wall. The side wall has inner and outer surfaces, two ends, and an upper edge. Preferably the coin tray is made of durable and attractive metal material.
The protected coin tray of the present invention includes a protective portion or bumper that in one embodiment is connected or fixed to at least a portion of the outer surface of the side wall of the coin tray. It should be appreciated that the protective portion could contact the entire outer surface of the side wall of the coin tray. The protective portion is preferably made of urethane, although any other suitable cushioning material is contemplated (including without limitation natural or synthetic rubber or plastic, polyvinylchloride, polyvinylacetate, a foam product, acrylic, or other suitable material, etc.).
The protective portion or bumper includes an elongated portion and curved portions connected to and integral with opposite ends of the elongated portion. The bumper further includes a member which is connected to, integral with and extends from each of the curved portions so that the bumper has a general U-shape when viewed from above.
The bumper is preferably formed as a single unit with an inner surface and an outer surface where the inner surface is adapted to be joined or affixed to at least a portion of, if not the entire, outer surface of the side wall of the coin tray. It is contemplated that the elongated portion of the bumper is curved to fit the outer surface of the side wall of the coin tray. It is also contemplated that the elongated portion is straight, angled or has any other shape, depending on the shape of the coin tray.
The bumper may be connected to the side wall of the outer surface of the coin tray using any suitable mechanism. For instance, glue, adhesive, bonding, tape, or other contact devices could be used. It should be appreciated that the bumper could be removably or permanently attached to the coin tray using mechanical fasteners such as rivets, studs, bolts, screws, pegs, tabs or any other suitable fastening device or system. It should also be appreciated that the bumper could be molded on a support panel (preferably made of steel) which is suitably attached to the coin tray.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a protected coin tray for use with a gaming device.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed disclosure, taken in conjunction with the accompanying sheets of drawings, where in like numerals refer to like parts.